The invention relates to a device for converting a cycle into a pedal-operated water cycle, which device can be attached quickly to any desired cycle, occupies little space, and can simultaneously be utilized for sailboarding and rowing.
The conventional pedal-operated water cycles are restricted to water, in the same manner as boats, and are unsuitable for transportation on land.
The invention is based on the object of providing a pedal-operated water cycle which can be driven to any desired location at the water by means of any type of cycle and, at that location, can be converted into a pedal-operated water cycle without great effort.
This object has been attained according to the invention by a base framework detachably connected to the cycle frame and to a spindle-shaped float on each side of the cycle; by a propeller pivotable in the vertical direction, driven by a friction wheel from the rear wheel of the cycle; and by a rudder controlled from the axle of the front wheel.
As for the individual parts of a device of this invention, the device is characterized, for example, by a base framework affixable to the cycle frame with clamping means pivotable in the wheel plane and with respectively one locking means on downwardly projecting pipe ends having an angular cross section.
In this arrangement, rods, with pins swivelable at right angles to the wheel plane provided at the ends, are utilized, fitting into corresponding bearings on the topside of the floats and exhibiting each an upwardly extending pin for insertion in the downwardly projecting ends of the base framework.
For driving purposes, a rod of oval cross section, supported at the rearward crossbar to be swingable in a vertical plane, is provided, this rod carrying at its free end a laterally oscillating rudder, a bevel gearing being attached to this rod. The friction wheel of this gearing is urged by a spring against the rear wheel tire. The bevel gearing drives a propeller via a shaft, control levers being mounted to the rudder on both sides, the ends of these levers being attached to pulley cables penetrating the rod of oval cross section and exiting from this rod to the outside at the bearing point of the rod. The pulley cables are hung into the hub ends of the front wheel by way of respectively one tension spring.
The ends of the rods coupling the cycle with the floats are telescopically extensible and can be locked in any desired position by U-shaped brackets serving simultaneously for the retaining of foot tread plates. The floats are most advantageously inflatable in a conventional fashion so that they can be stored at the cycle in a space-saving way.